roguelandsrufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Версии
Версия 1.0.0 Данное описание версии идет от самого разработчика Roguelands Roguelands v1.0 Добавлен Ironman режим Добавлен Галлактический сюжет флота Добавлена MEGA WEAPON пушка Добавлен Magicite предмет Добавлен Celestial Slug враг Добавлен Galactic Fleet Final Boss #1 босс Добавлен Galactic Fleet Final Boss #2 босс(lol) Добавлена Forbidden Colosseum планета Добавлен Baalfog, Overseer of the Ice Dimension босс арены Добавлена Baalfog's Avalanche рукавица Добавлена Baalfog's Eye шлем Добавлена Baalfog's Suit броня Добавлена Drifter; Goblin; Swampfolk; Tiki; Titan; Trogon; Scaled; Florbgon; Oompa; Wizened; Necro; Golem раса. Добавлена Fleet Cadet; Hero; Scholar; Explorer; Pyromancer; Fairy; Seer; Soldier; Blacksmith; President; Gadget Worker; Minister; Antihero; Dirtmage; Beehive; Monster Trainer; Scientist; Crusader; Echo; Metalgear; Pheonix; Cobalt Mage; Peasant; Overworld Униформа Добавлено Crusader Hat; Rogue Bandana; Berserker Scarf; Mage Hat; Crown; Shmoo Hat; Glibglob Hat; Beats by Boizu; Eyepod Hat; Slime Hat; Mech City Beanie; Lucky Pumpkin; Eye Gadget; Baby Sliver; Oculus Goggles; Chamcham Hat; Demon Horns; Forsaker Mask; Shroom Hat; Halo; Creator Mask; Rebellion Headpiece; Gas Mask Added Brave Badge Added Magicite Badge Added Destroyer Badge Added Pious Badge Added Creator Badge Added Science Badge Added Starlight Badge Added Rebellion Badge Added Bushido Badge Added Enigma Badge Added Darkweapon Badge Added Zeig Badge **ULTIMATE GAUNTLETS** Mystic arrow scales with MAG+FTH and goes through enemies. Elementalizer scales with MAG+VIT/2 and shoots 2 projectiles that move through enemies Flareblade scales with MAG+FTH/2 and has a massive hitbox. moves through enemies. Ice Whip is now Ice Wall and scales with MAG. Pushes enemies & moves through them. Wrath Aura scales with MAG*2 and shoots an additional projectile every couple of seconds. Drains mana. Nether Torrent scales with MAG+DEX/2 and spawns at mouse cursor. Moves through enemies. Bolganone scales with MAG/FTH/2. crit rate +25. Only horizontal. Caius' Pyre spawns a fire turret at mouse location. Projectiles scale with MAG+TEC/2. Elfire scales with MAG+FTH. Heal 2 HP upon crit. Gafgard's Maelstrom scales with MAG+DEX. bonus dash and jump speeds! Maalurk Totem scales with MAG+DEX+TEC but only horizontal and costs 3 mana. Monk Gauntlet stats are now 1,4,0,0,3,0 and scales with MAG+STR. moves slow. Tornado scales with MAG+FTH/2 and has a huge hitbox but only moves horizontal. Airsplitter is now 1,4,0,0,3,0 scales with MAG+STR/2 and has 3 projectiles. Gruu's Talisman scales with MAG+TEC+VIT but costs 5 mana per attack. Destruction wave scales with MAG+DEX but only horizontal Annihilation scales with MAG+DEX/2 and fires 3 projectiles but only moves upwards. Banana scales with MAG*3 and bonus jump/dash but your hp cannot go higher than 50. **ULTIMATE STAFFS** Twilight Staff scales with FTH/4+VIT/2. projectile is fast. Enigma scales with FTH/4+MAG/2 and heals for 1 if touches a player. Costs 2 mana. Summoner's Staff scales with FTH/4. fast projectiles and projectiles last a lot longer. Armageddon scales with FTH/4+MAG/2+TEC/2 and costs 5 mana. Doomsayer scales with FTH/4+MAG/2. Fast Projectile. Merciless Gladiator is now 0,3,0,2,0,3 and scales with FTH+STR/2. slow projectile. Bubblegum staff sclaes with FTH/4+VIT/2 and causes players to bounce upwards upon collision. Cherry Blossom scales with FTH/4+VIT/2. heals 1 hp upon use and decreases all status percents by 10. Whitemage scales with FTH/4. Add MAG/2 + VIT/2 if hp is 100. Vinewhip scales with FTH/4+TEC/2. Increased running speed. Jungle King scales with FTH/4+TEC/2. Increase Jump and hitbox. Sage's Staff scales with FTH/4+VIT. fastest projectile. Costs 5 mana. Lightning Rod casts Shock at your cursor. Costs 2 mana. Caster Sword scales with FTH/4+STR/2. two projectiles. Seeker of Stars scales with FTH/4+MAG/4. Always Crits. Maelstrom scales with FTH/4+VIT/2+MAG/2. Huge hitbox. Costs 7 mana. Darkness scales with FTH/4+MAG/2. Plus 7 damage per hp missing. Blackmage scales with FTH/4+MAG/2+VIT/2. Costs 5 mana. Implemented Berserk Implemented Megaslash Implemented Hyperbeam Implemented Trickster Implemented Quadracopter Implemented Cluster Bomb Implemented Inferno Implemented Enhanced Mind Implemented Angelic Augur Implemented Prism Fixed Glibglob kills not being recorded for quest board Max HP is now calculated this way: 3+(playerlevel/2)+(VIT/4) and VIT provided from gear is halved. sooooo hp got nerfed a lot to preserve early-mid game difficulty. People were hitting 100 hp way too fast. Poison is reduced much quicker with ResistPoison mods Frost is reduced much quicker with ResistFrost mods Burn is reduced much quicker with ResistHeat mods Lightsworn Crystal now kills your character properly Reduced Wyvern Bone damage to 1200 Implemented super secret cheat codes :) Updated inventory menu to show your Allegiance level Added Allegiance icons Added Class icons Changed Deserted Ruins to Ancient Ruins Updated all gauntlet projectile textures Updated all staff projectile textures Changed 'Foods Eaten' to 'Damage Taken' in Death Menu Ashen Dust can now be sold for 100 credits Added Boss Theme Added a 0.2s delay between using/spamming combat chips Added Arena Ticket in Marketplace Thank you so much for the love and support. You've made my dreams come true as a game dev and I hope you have many hours of fun exploring and dying in the galaxy. LOVE -Sean P.S. I'll be hanging around for potential hotfixes. Also, I'm gonna need some cool concepts for more end game bosses in the Forbidden Arena. Hit me up with any cool storyline ideas as well :) PS2. yo if you've liked Roguelands so far it would mean a lot if you could leave a review on steam. I READ ALL OF THEM. Also let me know what I can do to improve. Thanks again for being with me on this crazy project!!!